La bitácora de aventuras de un gato negro
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Reto Nº 2: Travel with Chat Noir de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* Chat Noir nos contará una de sus aventuras vividas durante un viaje a China.


**Hola gente fan de Miraculous, hoy vengo a traerles este nuevo fic n_n**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten! n_n**

 **Este fic participa en el reto** **Reto Nº 2: Travel with Chat Noir de la página de Facebook: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-***

 **Miraculous le pertenece a Thomas Astruc.**

Mi nombre es Chat Noir, y como soy un gato sexy, genial, pero sobretodo _humilde_ , les contaré sobre mi nueva aventura con mi fanática número uno en todo el mundo: Ladybug. Aunque claro, ella aún no quiera aceptarlo, yo sé que muy en el fondo, ella se muere por mí, y claro, ¿quién no lo haría?

En fin, todo sucedió cuando me encontraba en un viaje de vacaciones de verano en China; no era la primera vez que viajaba a ese país, por eso no fue difícil encontrar la localización del nuevo disturbio.

Realmente pensé que iba a ser problemático no tener a mi compañera de lucha conmigo para desakumatizar al enemigo. Sin embargo, como soy tan valiente, iba a intentar lo que fuera para poder vencerlo.

El Akuma se encontraba en una casa en las afueras de Xi'an. Su poder, era el de ser completamente invisible y desaparecer todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Para cualquier otro, esto hubiese sido un gran problema, pero los gatos siempre caemos de pie.

Intenté hacerle frente por mí mismo, y no es que él fuera más fuerte que yo, simplemente me encontraba algo cansado y fuera de forma.

Pensé en Ladybug, después de todo ella siempre me ayuda, no porque yo se lo pida, sino porque sé que ella me ama pero yo me le hago el difícil. Aunque he de admitirlo, se me ocurren buenos planes cuando estoy con ella, bien podría pensar que es como mi mariquita de la suerte.

Traté de pegarle con mi vara pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminaba por pegarle a la nada. Era como intentar pegarle a la piñata de una fiesta infantil con los ojos bien vendados o bien como intentar pegarse el número ganador de la lotería, algo que para mí era casi imposible.

He de admitirlo, cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por aquella maltrecha casa hubiera presenciado una muy divertida imagen, en donde un súper recontra sensual gato intentaba pegarle a la nada con una vara de metal, gritándole mil y una maldiciones.

No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero un objeto invisible -el cual pude suponer que era un pedazo de hilo o cuerda- ató mis pies, provocando que cayera hacia atrás.

No podía dejar que me desapareciera, digo, ¡eso sería un desperdicio! Que ya nadie pudiera apreciar mi belleza ni mi valentía, sería una gran pérdida para el mundo entero.

En ese entonces sentía una leve presión en mis piernas, y pude ver cómo estas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Fuera quien fuera la persona a la que habían convertido en Akuma, era muy atrevida, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que soy.

Al parecer sus piernas estaban aprisionando las mías con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera moverme, mientras una de sus manos aprisionaba mi brazo, el cual empezaba a desaparecer también. Y ese precisamente, era el brazo donde se encontraba mi anillo de transformación.

Moverme de un lado a otro tratando de quitarla –o quitarlo- de encima no era fácil. Pensé: Probablemente… el mundo se perderá de esta genialidad con máscara de gato hasta que Ladybug venga de vacaciones a China… o algo parecido…

Tenía que admitirlo, sabía que no me agradaría mucho ser invisible, aunque tal vez tuviera sus ventajas… aunque no serviría por más de unos días antes que me aburriera y quisiera regresar a la normalidad. Sin embargo, ¿había otra opción sin que Ladybug estuviera presente?

-Soy yo, o parece que alguien necesita mi ayuda –una voz conocida para mi llegó hasta mis oídos y no pude evitar sonreír, después de todo tenía que hacerle pesar que me estaba salvando. Además, tampoco quería que mi compañera se sintiera mal al no ser necesitada.

-No es que necesite ayuda ni nada, sabes que soy genial, fuerte, pero sobretodo guapo. Sólo por esta vez, te dejaré salvarme para que veas lo generoso que soy.

-Muy amable de tu parte –dijo con un dejo de broma, pero sé que por dentro se moría de la emoción.

Jaló con fuerza de mi brazo aún visible y poco a poco mi cuerpo volvió a mi color natural.

Respiré aliviado y entonces la vi utilizar su arma, esperando a ver que saldría de ella. Cuando advertí salir una enorme red.

Ella miró hacia todos lados Al parecer esta vez no será tan sencillo vencerlo…

-Chat Noir, utiliza cataclismo en ese tubo de agua –señaló un punto específico.

-Como ordene, mi lady –corrí a hacer lo que ella había pedido. Después de todo, sus mejores ideas siempre salían gracias a mí... aunque me gusta hacerla pensar lo contrario para subirle el ánimo.

Destruí el tubo con mis poderes, y entonces el agua comenzó a caer como si fuera lluvia. Fue entonces cuando una silueta transparente se pudo divisar un poco.

Entre ambos nos encargamos de apresar con fuerza al Akuma, haciendo que la mariposa blanca saliera del cuerpo de una joven de apariencia misteriosa, y entonces Ladybug se hizo cargo de desakumatizarlo, y convertir la mariposa negra en blanca.

-¡Lo hicimos! –exclamamos ambos chocando nuestros puños, aunque yo sabía que todo había sido gracias a mi.

-Chat Noir, tu anillo –murmuró ella señalándolo. –Es hora de que cierto minino vaya a descansar.

-Nos veremos pronto, Bugaboo –le guiñé un ojo, esperando que no cayera desmayada con mis encantos, -después de todo, todas las mujeres lo hacían-.

La dejé ahí, sola, y probablemente esperando una nueva aventura, un nuevo Akuma, y una nueva esperanza de volverme a encontrar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus hermosimos reviews n_n son gratis y no tienen fecha de vencimiento XD**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron primero y me dieron su sincera opinión para animarme a subirlo. Seré sincera, me cuesta mucho sentirme segura cuando se trata de un reto (cuesta de hecho que participe en alguno D:), pero me esforcé en que todo saliera lo mejor posible D: Sus observaciones y comentarios son algo que pueden tener por seguro siempre tendré bien en cuenta n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki**


End file.
